


drive

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [16]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, just sweet boys, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Sanha wants ice cream so he forces Rocky to drive him to get some.





	drive

**Author's Note:**

> main pairing: socky

Sanha looked at the clock across the room. 1:52. He sighed heavily and turned his head to look at the person beside him. Rocky had his glasses on the bridge of his nose, reading something on his ipad. He sighed heavily again and Rocky placed his ipad down and looked at him.

 

"Yes, Sanha?" Rocky asked with a small quirk of the lips. Sanha had been doing this for the past half hour.

 

"I want ice cream," Sanha pouted up at his boyfriend, his puppy eyes in full effect.

 

Rocky smiled sarcastically, "Sorry, we don't have any." Then he went back to reading.

 

Sanha pouted deeper and crossed his arms. If only the hyungs were awake, he could rope one of them into going with him, but they had a schedule early today so they need their sleep. _He just wanted ice cream._ Technically, he could go out and buy himself, but since they moved to their new dorm, the 24/7 store that was closest was only accessible by car, which even with a driver's license, he didn't like to drive at all. Walking would take atleast 15 minutes, but it was dark and as childish as it may be, he was a scaredy cat. _But, for ice cream maybe..._

 

While he was contemplating, he didn't notice that Rocky was peeking at him from his peripheral vision, laughing inwardly at the petulant looking Sanha. He watched the time on his ipad, reading it at 1:57, and finally sighed. He can never deny Sanha anything, after all. He placed his ipad down on the coffee table, and cleared his throat, grabbing Sanha's attention.

 

"Let's go." At his words, Sanha's eyes brightened and he gave a small cheer. He leaned over to place a peck on Rocky's lips, before skipping over to the coat rack. Rocky only shook his head at the childlike display, before he too walked towards the coat rack, snagging the car keys off the hook.

 

When they were settled in the car, Sanha immediately snuggled into the front seat, hugging one of the pillows in the car, probably left behind by MJ or Bin from earlier.

 

"It's like almost 2am, why do you want ice cream?" Rocky spoke a few moments later, as they drove through the road.

 

"Just because," Sanha mumbled as he looked out the window, staring at the lights flying by.

 

Rocky quietly laughed to himself as he tapped his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the music playing from the media player.

 

When they arrived at the store, Sanha immediately went straight to the freezers, grabbing a vanilla cone and some strawberry ice cream sandwich, with Rocky looking on fondly. Rocky too grab a chocolate swirl ice cream cone before they headed over to the register, a half-awake worker scanning their items lazily. After they paid, they climbed back into the car, Sanha happily licking his ice cream.

 

"Can we take a detour?" Sanha asked once Rocky started the engine.

 

"Hmm? Where?"

 

"Can we just drive around?"

 

Rocky looked at Sanha incredulously, "It's like after 2 in the morning, we should be sleeping right now."

 

"Please?" Sanha pleaded, blinking his eyes, doing his best aegyo.

 

Rocky sighed, "Fine, but we won't be long. If MJ hyung or Jin Jin hyung found out we were out late, we'll be in trouble."

 

"Okay!" Sanha exclaimed, now munching on his second ice cream.

 

As Rocky drove around the neighborhood, he noticed the car had gone awfully quiet. He glanced over beside him and couldn't help but smile. Sanha was leant by the window, eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping. His bag of ice cream, sitting idly on his lap.

 

Rocky should have known when Sanha wanted a detour, it was just an excuse so he could sleep.

 

See, sometimes Sanha had problems sleeping. Most of the time, it can be helped by exhausting himself by exercising or watching something on the tv. But what worked best was a drive around. Rocky had driven Sanha many times since he had his driver's license, just so the maknae could sleep. He admits that it was one of his favourite time with his boyfriend since it was just them two and he loved watching Sanha sleep.

 

When Rocky had circled their neighborhood for the third time, he decided it was time to go home. By the time they arrived, it was almost 3 in the morning and he winced to find out if one of the hyungs woke up with them gone. He hoped not.

 

He quietly got off the driver's seat and walked around to the passenger's, slowly opening the door, careful of Sanha's sleeping form. He took hold of the younger and carefully carried him bridal style, kicking the door close with his foot. He somehow locked the car, climbed up the steps to their dorm and opened their front door, all without waking the sleeping lamb.

 

When he entered the living room, he gasped in fright, glad he didn't drop Sanha as he met Eunwoo's disapproving stare. He mouthed 'Sanha couldn't sleep' to his hyung and saw how Eunwoo's gaze softened and he nodded in understanding. He went to pass by to go to their room before Eunwoo spoke.

 

"Next time, leave a note, I almost had a heart attack," Eunwoo whispered.

 

"Sorry hyung, I forgot. I promise to do that next time," Rocky whispered back, rearranging Sanha in his arms.

 

"Okay, go sleep, I will too. Good night," Eunwoo softly said before he padded away to his single room.

 

Rocky walked and opened the door to his, Sanha's and MJ's room, seeing the eldest snoring away in dream land. He went to place Sanha in his bed, carefully lowering his boyfriend down. He tucked him in andbent to place a kiss on Sanha's forehead. As he turned around to go to his bed, he felt a hand pulling his arm back. He glanced down to see Sanha looking up at him sleepily.

 

"Stay?" Sanha mumbled. Rocky smiled indulgently and nodded.

 

Rocky slipped out of his shirt, leaving him in his sweatpants, and climbed in beside Sanha, the latter moving to accommodate him. As Rocky got comfortable, Sanha slid down and rested his head on Rocky's chest, Rocky wrapping an arm around him.

 

Sanha pressed his lips on Rocky's skin, mumbling, "Thank you. Love you."

 

Rocky softly shook with a contained chuckle at the sleepy garble of words. He ran his hand in Sanha's hair, kissing his head.

 

"Night baby. Love you too."

 

Rocky closed his eyes and slept, with Sanha tucked safely in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the next few oneshots are socky! I've seen so much moments of them lately (old ones) and couldn't help but just write! So for binwoo and myungjin, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a couple more days, but don't worry though, they oth are side pairings in the next ones!
> 
> Comment what you think!


End file.
